Never Be Royal
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Dan could never be royal. He was just an Omega peasant. OMEGAVERSE. PHAN. SMUT. FLUFF. ROMANCE. BOYXBOY. DO NOT LIKE SLASH? DO NOT READ! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT THE WRITING AND I DON'T CLAIM PHAN IS REAL! THIS IS AN AU. Rated M for de smutz obvs ;D In progress because it could become more I don't know? You decide.


Dan would never in a million years be Royal. At least, that's what he thought. He was an Omega from a poor family that lived near the swamp of their village. From their little hut, they could just make out the tops of the Royal castle's towers, and often Dan found himself sitting on their wobbly roof, gazing up at the little lights that were barely visible. He would sit there for hours, wishing he could be Royal, wishing the Alpha prince would maybe take him as a mate. He wished to have mountains of gold, and hearty meals, and _god_, clean clothes sounded nice. Of course, that wouldn't happen.

At the party he was about to host, he'd find a good prince or princess from another country that was a Beta, or an Omega. Or at least, he'd find someone with much more money than Dan, someone who could present themselves properly, and wore nice clothes, instead of the rags Dan did. He might even find a few mates, like his father had, and have many, many children. Dan would be happy and celebrate with everyone else because that's just how it was. A Peasant could never sit next to the throne. And that's all he was.

Dan sighed as he climbed down from his perch on the roof, brushing off dirt from the back of his trousers (which were more dirt than material anyway). He quietly made his way back into their small home, instantly consumed by the noise of his bustling family of 12. That was why they were so poor, really. Though his father was an amazing Alpha baker, he spent all the money he earned on food for their family, or stock for his shop. Sometimes Dan considered running away to make it a little easier for his parents, but he helped his mum babysit all his younger siblings, so really he could just be making things even harder.

After dinner, Dan raced outside for the first bath. Since he was so tall, he easily beat his younger siblings, and teased them a little as he ran the water. They had a sort of system. There was a small tank full of water near their home that they got from the river that ran into the swamp. It was in the sun all day, which meant the water was quite warm. That was why it was always best to get the first bath, because it meant he got the clean, warm water. The rest of his siblings used the water after him, and when it got too dirty, more water was taken from the tank, which had mostly gone cold in the chilly, autumn night air. The pipes were a little rusty, but none of Dan's family seemed to care all that much because they still used it.

The bathtub had a clearer view of the castle than his roof, so he liked to stare up at it as he ran a cloth up his body, ridding himself of the dirt. The prince's birthday had been that day, so Dan had watched the fireworks from his roof, and wished he could join in on the celebrations with everybody else. It always sounded like a lot of fun. Since the prince had just turned 20, his father decided he was old enough to rule, and their would be a party in three days time, where Phillip would choose his mate. Everyone in the kingdom would go, but the best-dressed would most likely catch Prince Phillip's attention.

Dan would never be the best-dressed, since he was so poor. But it was okay. He'd probably find a nice Alpha in his village, or something. The prince lived so far away that if he got picked, he probably wouldn't see his family often, and that was rather sad. It would be nice to have proper baths and food, things like that. But he'd miss his family too much, and Phillip probably wouldn't allow him to give them some money, after all, he was an omega. Once he was mated, he could only care for his Alpha. He couldn't imagine not worrying about his family, but apparently when mated, your mate and children are your world. It was only for Omega's, though, since Alphas could have any number of mates.

Still, he just couldn't believe that could ever happen. He cared about his family so much... How could just one person become his everything?

Dan sighed as he ran his fingers over his body, ridding himself of the dirt, and watching the pretty lights in the sky. They were so noisy, Dan could just imagine how loud they would be if he were in the castle. Surely his ears would hurt? He didn't know how the royal family did it every year. They were also incredibly expensive, seeing as fireworks were new, made of gunpowder, and other things Dan hadn't known existed. They were pretty, for show. The children loved them, and Dan did too. He liked to sit in their garden with his family on the new year's eve. The fireworks would go up into the sky at the very middle of the night, where it turned into the next day.

Dan loved moments like those. The whole kingdom was connected, and it felt nice. So, so nice. His family laughed, and it was one of the rare times that their village received small packages of food and money. It was a very happy time indeed. His whole family walked around with full bellies, and heavier pockets than usual. Maybe if they had less members of their family, they'd be ale to save that money. But they couldn't. There was just too many things that needed to be paid.

Dan smiled and stepped out of the tub as more fireworks crackled. He sighed contentedly and stretched out a little, not really self-conscious, since no one really lived around them. He yawned a little as he grabbed a towel from the string hung between two trees that his mum used to dry clothes. It was still a little dirty, but then again so were most of their clothes and materials. He quickly started to dry himself, smiling up at the sky before his eyes trailed to one of the towers. He saw someone standing at one of the windows and frowned a little. Firstly, because normally the castle was too far away to see anyone, and secondly, it was Prince Phillip's window. Nobody would stand at that window except the prince himself, so Dan wondered why he wasn't out in the courtyards, celebrating with everyone else.

Eventually, Dan just shrugged as he finished drying his hair, and slung the material around his waist, before calling out to his siblings that the bath was free. He heard scrambling, and chuckled slightly to himself as a rush of his younger siblings all stampeded past him. His youngest, Ollie, who was only three, was the last, as per usual. So, Dan smiled as he tied his towel and gently picked up his little brother, one of his only other siblings who was an omega. "I forgot to grab you today, sorry buddy. We'll bath together tomorrow, yeah?" Dan asked, smiling at the pouting boy. Usually he took his younger siblings to bath with him, since he knew they'd end up with the last bath if he didn't do something.

Ollie was especially slow when it came to running, so Dan tended to favour him. He hadn't really been thinking that night, though. Maybe it was the fireworks that distracted him, or maybe he just wanted to wash alone for once, he didn't know. But he didn't grab him. He'd just relaxed in his bath and watched the dazzling lights up in the sky as faint sounds of celebration drifted to Dan's ears.

"Okay..." Ollie said, still a little sad. Dan hated to see his siblings sad, so he gave his forehead a quick kiss and ruffled his hair before setting him down. He grinned as Ollie started walking back to the house, and surprised the boy by picking him up and twirling him around by his ankles. Ollie loved his 'flying game' so much that whenever Dan did it, he would squeal with delight, and be happy for the next few hours. He rarely played it with him anymore though, because for a 3 year old, he was rather heavy, and Dan wasn't really strong to begin with.

Dan chuckled softly as he set the grinning boy on the ground, ruffling his hair again as he walked back with him. "Love you, little brother." He said fondly, and the boy giggled with a mischievous grin, before ripping Dan's towel off him, and running back into the house. Dan looked shocked for a moment, before starting to laugh as he ran after him. "You rat! Give that back!" He cried, chasing after Ollie all throughout their house and trying to cover himself the best he could.

Eventually, Dan caught Ollie. He'd been going kind of easy on the boy, since he knew he'd been a little sad lately, and it was nice to hear him laugh again. As soon as he caught him, he carried the boy into his shared room and sat him down on the bed before putting on his clothes. "Now Ollie, you know you shouldn't grab people's towels." Dan said, putting on a mock-serious voice as he held back giggles. "And you know what happens to naughty boys" He said, his voice becoming a scary monster's voice as he advanced on his brother. "THEY GET EATEN!" Dan shouted, grinning as he tackled his little brother and started blowing raspberries on his stomach.

"STOP! MERCY!" His brother shouted through giggles. "I promise I'll be good Dan! Don't eat me!" He squealed, making Dan chuckle as he sat down properly on his bed and pulled the little boy into his lap. He was so cute, and he had the same dimples Dan did. Dan's mother always said how he could get any Alpha, simply by flashing his dimples. Ollie could probably too, one day. Though, sadly his little brother had already found a mate. He was going to get married to an Alpha male when he turned 18. He was the only one in his family who had an arranged marriage, and really his parents only did it for the money Ollie's future husband was giving them. After having nine other kids, they'd take any money at all.

"Good. Because good boys don't get eaten. Good boy's get to share my bath." Dan chuckled, gently kissing the top of Ollie's head and stroking his chubby cheeks with the backs of his thumbs. "Now, good boys would also tell their big brother Dan what's been bothering them the past couple of days. What's wrong Ollie? Why have you been so sad?" Dan asked, frowning a little as he smushed his brother's cheeks together. He frowned even more as his brother looked at their laps, and seemed to get sad again.

"Its just that..." His brother started, making Dan smile a little because his brother was kind of smart, and he seemed to understand the seriousness of his words. "Well, the prince's choosing ceremony is in three days... And, well what if he picks you? You'll leave us, and you won't love us anymore. Then who will do all the nice big brother stuff? I don't want you to go!" Ollie exclaimed, sniffling a little.

"What are you talking about, Ollie?" Dan asked, chuckling like the boy was worrying over the stupidest thing in the world. "Firstly, we both know the Prince is going to pick a prince or princess from another land, and secondly, even if he did pick me, I could never ever stop loving my family! You guys are my world! I'd visit you everyday, and it'll stay the same. I'll just have a mate." Dan said, smiling warmly at the boy.

"Don't make promises you can't keep!" His brother suddenly shouted, shocking Dan as the boy wriggled out of his arms and climbed into his own bed. "Everyone knows you'll only love your mate!" The boy shouted again, burying himself under his blanket. Dan tried to get him to come out and talk, but Ollie just wasn't listening. Eventually he had to let it go, and went to bed with a heavy heart. He couldn't believe he'd made his brother so sad.

* * *

The next day, Ollie ignored him, and ran away when Dan tried to take him with him for a bath. He talked to his mother about it, but she just smiled, and told him that he'd get over it eventually. Dan didn't think so. Usually their fights were over in about an hour or so, yet this one had lasted for a day already! Dan went to sleep again with a heavy heart.

In the morning, Dan was woken by the noise of his family bustling about. He'd never really been a morning person, so of course everyone else was up before him. He wondered for a moment why everyone was rushing around so early, when suddenly, it hit him.

It was the day for Prince Phillip's Choosing Ceremony.

Every Omega and Beta in the whole kingdom (and even a few prince's and princess' from select allied countries) would be allowed into the castle. They would all go into the ballroom, then, and Prince Phillip would dance with a few, before he found someone who was right for him, and took them into his chamber to mate. If he wasn't completely satisfied with just one, he would repeat the process until he _was_ satisfied. Having only one mate was uncommon for an Alpha, though not unheard of. Most had three or four, whereas certain Alpha's had varying tastes, and had been known to have over 20 different mates. Dan often felt sorry for those poor Omega's and Beta's, but then he thought that they wouldn't have really cared, as long as they were still cared for by their mate.

"Daniel, get up! We have to get you ready for the Ceremony!" His mother shouted, making Dan sigh as he slid out of bed. He ran into Ollie out in the hallways, and was shocked as the boy hugged his legs and apologized quickly, before running off. Dan watched the boy run away with surprise, before his mother shouted at him again. She was obviously stressed. Everyone knew how important this day was. Even if he wasn't chosen by the Prince, there were always Alpha's standing beyond the castles gates, waiting to comfort all the Omega's and Beta's who hadn't been chosen. It was a great way to find a mate.

That's why he had to look the best his family could afford. He was about to turn eighteen, the prime age for an Omega, so he'd definitely get a lot of attention if he wore nice clothes. Probably not enough attention to make Prince Phillip notice him, but he could probably find a nice, well-off Alpha afterwards. And really, that's all they were hoping for.

"Daniel, how many times do I have to call you?" His mother shouted again, and Dan rolled his eyes a little as he made his way towards the sound of his mother's voice. She was in the living room, sitting on their one and only armchair, holding a large box in her lap. His father stood behind her, gently holding the back of the chair. They were both smiling at him, and Dan cautiously walked up to them, eyeing the box with a suspicious look.

"Morning..." He said slowly, frowning. "What's in the box?" He asked quietly, hoping it wasn't something expensive like a suit. He knew finding a mate was important, but spending so much money on him would simply be stupid. Besides, he'd probably end up only wearing it once, and it might also get ruined at the party, or something like that.

"Well," His mother started slowly, smiling up at his father before she held out the box to him. Dan took it slowly, sitting on the ground and pulling at the simple ribbon until it fell onto the floor. "Remember the tailor from the next village? The one that sometimes comes over to talk to us? Well, a couple of years ago, your wonderful father baked him a birthday cake for his daughter. But, it was a rush order. The tailor said the baker in his village had gone bankrupt, and couldn't complete his order, even though the tailor had ordered the cake weeks before. So, naturally, he found the closest baker, which was your father at the time. By the time he got here, he only had a few hours before he had to travel back. So, your father made that cake, even though there wasn't much time for him to work. It was a beautiful cake, and the tailor said he couldn't pay the rush expense's, like his usual baker asked of him. Well, your kind father said that the cake was for free, since the tailor obviously had barely any money at all. He rejoiced and said he owed us a favour one day. Well, this is it."

By the time his mother had finished her story, Dan had become really suspicious of what was inside the box. It was big enough for a suit, and a favour from a tailor could really only mean one thing... Dan bit his lip and slowly opened the lid. As soon as the lid opened, Dan knew. The silky, black material, the shape, the way the box was made, and of course, the material was big enough for someone Dan's size. "Its... I... You... A suit... You... got me a suit?" Dan asked slowly, running his fingers over the soft material, and gazing at it with wide eyes. It was beautiful. Something he couldn't keep, but definitely beautiful.

"This night's important to everyone..." His father said quietly, smiling at Dan and making him feel a little nervous. "We want you to feel special, as well as show others that you're special. And besides, he said it had been specially made, but the person hadn't come to collect it. Apparently, its been sitting in his store for months." His father chuckled, knowing that that would be the thing to sell him on the idea. His parents were amazing. They knew he'd feel more inclined to it if it hadn't been specifically for him.

"Thank you... So much..." He whispered as he ran his fingers over the simple, black material once again.

* * *

Dan spent the whole day getting pampered. He bathed in the morning, a little embarrassed about being in the light, but it was the first thing he could do. He couldn't do anything before it, really. So he took his bath, with a special soap his mother bought from the markets, and stared up at the castle. He could have sworn he saw someone in Prince Phillip's window again, and blushed as he slid more into the tub. It couldn't be him, though. He'd be getting ready for the Ceremony. His servants would spend hours getting him ready for the night, and the Prince probably would have been up at dawn. Maybe even before that.

After Dan was finally clean, he slid out of the tub a little embarrassed, and quickly grabbed his towel from the drying line between the trees. He dried himself quickly and tied the towel around his waist before heading back inside. He ate while his mother brushed his wet hair, trying to get the curls out like he asked. He wasn't very hungry, but he knew he would need his energy. The castle was quite far away, so he knew the trip would be tiring, even if he rode in a carriage. He'd be sharing the ride with one of his mother's friend's daughters. He didn't really know the girl, but it didn't really matter, since they wouldn't be talking too much.

Dan would be too nervous to talk to anyone. He'd probably end up talking to a few people during and after the ceremony, but other than that, he'd be anxious. He needed a mate. If he didn't find one soon, he'd pass his prime age, and no one would want him.

"I don't think these curls are coming out, love, sorry..." His mum said quietly, making Dan bite his lip and place his remaining bread back on his plate. He nodded his head and it his lip as the butterflies started. All that was left was the suit. That magnificent, simple suit. It was perfect, really. It was beautiful, yet it was a simple suit. It wasn't too fancy, so he might even end up using it another day! It was exactly what he needed.

He slid silently out of the chair, and made his way up to his shared room, quickly picking up the box laying on his bed and opening it again. He ran his fingers over the black material yet again, still in awe of its simplistic beauty. His hand shook a little as he gently took the suit out of the box, wondering if he really could wear it. It just seemed to beautiful for someone like him, someone who was constantly dirty, running around in patched material that barely fit him.

But it was important. So he pulled the suit out of the box, and closed the door to start getting changed. It was wonderful, really. As soon as he put it on, he just knew how hard it would be to take off. The material was so soft and light, he could barely tell he was wearing it. The tailor must have been very good at what he was doing.

* * *

A few hours later, Dan was riding in the carriage with his mother's friend's daughter, who's name he still didn't know. He pulled nervously at the sleeve of his suit as the castle drew nearer, thinking back to how pleased his mother seemed to be when she saw him in the suit. His father seemed pleased, too, though he hid it better. Apparently he was now a handsome young man, and he was sure to find a mate, even if his curly hair would never go away.

"Are you nervous?" His carriage companion asked, making Dan look over at the girl with wide eyes, before he bit his lip and nodded slowly. Of course he was nervous, everyone was nervous at these kinds of things. Everyone wanted to be picked, and they knew how hard it would be if they didn't find a mate. Life without an Alpha was no life at all. If Dan didn't find a mate, he would have no reason for living, no children to protect and love. He'd have nothing without his mate, which was why this day was so important. "Don't be, I'm sure you'll find a mate." The girl said, giving Dan a warm smile and settling his nerves a little.

* * *

Dan didn't talk much during the ride. Even though the other Omega had settled his nerves a little, Dan knew he'd still be nervous until he found a mate, or went home without one. The anticipation was really what got him. Just not knowing what was going to happen. Would he find a mate? Or would it be another night?

Before Dan knew it, the carriage had stopped outside the castle, and the doors were being held open for him by a man in a suit much fancier than his. He felt little, insignificant. If this servant was better dressed than him, then how on Earth would he ever get Prince Phillip's attention? It didn't really matter though, did it? He didn't even know the prince, so why was he so hung up about him? It didn't make any sense.

Dan quickly stepped out of the carriage, blushing as he pulled on his sleeves. It was a habit, a bad one, really. But still, he couldn't think about it at that moment, because he was being led up the front steps, his heart jumping as the door was opened in front of him. He slowly walked inside, his fathers old shoes clanking loudly against the stone floor. The noise was swallowed by a million other pairs of shoes clanking though, and Dan sighed in relief as he slipped into the crowd of Omegas and Betas. Hopefully it would all be over soon, and he could get back outside to find an Alpha.

After a short time, the Entrence Hall was filled, and the ballroom doors opened. Everyone bustled in, all the noise overwhelming Dan's ears. Shoes clattered, voices shouted. At one point, Dan had to cover his ears as he followed the mass of people. He had sensitive hearing. Usually it wasn't a problem, but there was so many people, such noise. As soon as Dan got inside the ballroom, he headed for the wall, covering his ears again as the noise just got louder.

The Prince had come into the room, apparently, and everyone had started shouting things as an Orchestra started playing. The noise was so overwhelming now, it had started to hurt. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the noise, focus on making things quiet. It was hard,having to control his hearing like this, but soon, he found the noise dying down. But, it hadn't been because he'd controlled his hearing, the Prince had started talking. Dan looked up too late though, because Prince Phillip stopped talking, and the noise was back again.

Dan sighed and went back to trying to control his hearing, feeling a headache starting from the noise. "Damn..." His whispered to himself, cradling his head a little and rubbing his temples. He had been having more of them recently, and it was becoming a problem. His hearing was developing. Rather than losing his hearing slowly, as normal people did, Dan's ears worked in reverse. When he was younger,he could barely hear anything at all, and his family were scared that he was going to go deaf. But it turns out, his ears just developed in the wrong way. When he would be old, his hearing would probably be much like a dog's. For now though, it was only really loud noises that bothered him.

"You alright?" A quiet voice purred next to him, making Dan jump as he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes to look for the source of the voice. His eyes landed on a man next to him with dark hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. His eyes widened, and Dan took a step back in shock, quickly bowing. Prince Phillip.

"A-ah, yes, your majesty!" Dan blurted out, biting his lip as he straightened his back once again. He looked around, and found that so far only a few people had noticed that the Prince was showing interest in him.

"Oh please, your majesty is so formal. Call me Phil, or Phillip. Whichever you prefer." The man purred, making Dan practically melt at how silky his voice was. There was no denying that Prince Phillip was an attractive young man. His body was praised by every Omega and Beta, and envied by all Alpha's. You could lose yourself in his teasing eyes, find yourself wishing to stroke the perfect, dark hair. Dan had even caught himself fantasizing about what they would do together if he was chosen as Phillip's mate.

"O-of course... Phillip..." Dan said slowly, wincing and blushing as the words rolled off his tongue. It didn't feel... Right, saying a Prince's name. He should be called by his title. Only people close to the Prince should call him by his first name, and Dan wasn't close to him. It felt... Wrong, in a way, even though the Prince himself had asked him to. He was just raised that way.

"What's your name, beautiful?" The Prince asked, making Dan blush a little as the man shuffled closer, a slight smirk on his face. Dan's eyes flickered between Phillip's eyes and lips, wanting to get closer, to touch the man, to be enveloped in his arms. He craved affection, though he didn't know why.

"D-Daniel Howell..." Dan said slowly, blushing darker as his back fell against the wall. He wasslowly trying toget away from Phil, embarrassed by the attention, yet craving more. He took a shuttered break as Phillip's fingers twisted around one of Dan's curls, and moved even closer so their lips were almost touching. Dan had no idea the Prince was so teasing.

"Well Daniel, would you care to dance with me?" Phillip questioned, making Dan blush even more as a soft whimper escaped his lips. Dance with the Prince? For everybody to see? He couldn't! If the Prince didn't take him into his chamber, he'd surely be mocked. Everyone would know him as the foolish Omega peasant who thought he could mate with a Prince!

"I-I don't think I could, your majesty... Everyone's eyes would be on me... And then when you don't pick me... Well, it'll be very embarrassing..." Dan said quietly, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment to stop himself from leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He shouldn't do something like that, he was an Omega! Only Alpha's could initiate things...

"What makes you think I wouldn't take you into my chamber and claim you? And I told you, Daniel, please call me Phil, or Phillip." The Prince said a little sternly, which made Dan nod immediately and bite his lip. Another bad habit.

"Because, I am a peasant, a poor one, who lives in a village that is far away from this magnificent castle. Why on Earth would you want me of all people?" Dan asked, sighing a little as he looked at the ground. "Sorry P-Phil..." He said a little awkwardly, "Its just that... Princes don't mate with peasants like me..." He said a little sadly, almost jumping as fingers hooked under his chin, forcing him to look up at clear, blue eyes.

"Why can't they?"

* * *

Dan didn't know how he ended up in Phil's arms, swaying with the music. He faintly remembered the Prince continuing to talk to him for a while, convincing him to dance, but really it was all a blur. All he could think about was how great Phi'ls arms felt around his waist, and how nice it felt to hold his own hands around the prince's neck. He tried to forget that everyone around them was staring, judging probably. It worked, slowly. Soon he felt his thoughts consumed by the Prince, and how good it felt just to be near him. He wondered if this was what it was like with all Alphas.

"Am I boring you?" A quiet voice asked, making Dan tilt up his head on the Prince's chest to look up at Phil. He quickly smiled and shook his head. How could he be bored? He was dancing with an Alpha. An Alpha that seemed to enjoy his presence very much.

"No... No its just... Peaceful." Dan said, blushing as he buried his face into Phil's suit again, quickly breathing in his scent. "I don't know... I like this... It feels nice dancing with you, it feels right..." Dan mumbled, his words muffled by the fabric as he blushed even more. "Sorry," he giggled nervously, pulling away to look into Phil's eyes again. "I'm probably boring _you_..."

"No... You interest me." The Prince said simply, making Dan smile as he rested his head back against Phil's chest. He whispered a small 'thanks' as the song slowed, and eventually ended. He sighed, pulling away from Phil and bowing. He knew it was going to be time for Phil to look for someone else.

"Thank you for the dance, your majesty. I'll be taking my leave now..." Dan said quietly, before standing back up again. He was about to turn around when Phil's fingers enclosed around his chin again, forcing him to stop, and look at the Prince a little nervously.

"First of all, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Phil?" The Prince asked, making Dan swallow thickly as Phil stepped closer. "Second, why do you always assume I do not want you?"

"Sorry, Phil, and its because I have no idea why you're interested in me. I have nothing that could make you want me to be your mate..." Dan said slowly, sighing a little , and averting his eyes to the side. Phil's eyes were too captivating. He'd lose himself in them if he wasn't careful, and that wasn't an option.

The Prince sighed softly, and released Dan's chin. The Omega quickly looked down in shame, and prepared himself to be thrown out. But, the Prince remained silent. No orders rang through the room. Phil was still silent as his hand slid against Dan's. The Omega looked at their hands, and then up at Phil, biting his lip. Could this mean...? "You're right...You shouldn't have anything that interests me... But I find you utterly captivating..." The Prince purred, making Dan whimper as he was pulled forward.

Phil was leading him towards his chamber. Oh god. Oh really? Was this actually happening? Was he dreaming? He didn't know. All he knew was that people were staring, his heart was pounding, and Phil's hand felt _so good_ against his. "Captivating? Me? I think you've got the wrong person..." Dan giggled quietly, blushing and moving his gaze down to the floor again as he was led into a hallway, then into a large bedroom. So, he'd been right.

"I don't think I do..." The Prince said, smiling as he picked Dan up and placed him on the bed in the middle of the room. Dan's breath quickened as he was laid down, and he stared up at Phil with wide eyes.

"Are... Are we going to...?" Dan asked in a whisper, biting his lip as Phil's hands traveled up his sides. He shivered lightly, his eyes closing for a moment, before he looked back up at the Prince. It felt nice. Phil's hands roaming his torso, his bright, piercing blue eyes staring warmly at him as their lips inched closer and closer. Dan couldn't keep his breathing normal.

"Yeah..." Was all Phil said, before their lips touched, and fireworks erupted. No, really. Outside, fireworks had started going off, apparently the news had gotten around already that Phil had taken someone into his chamber. The kiss was actually nice though, it made Dan's heart melt as he cautiously brought his hands up to slide into Phil's hair. He wasn't sure if this was okay or not, but Phil didn't seem to mind, so he kept going. The Prince's hair was soft to the touch, and slightly curly, though not as bad as Dan's. Dan had ringlets, whereas Phil had waves. It was nice, Dan liked it.

"Can I ask... That you be gentle? Its just... I've never even been in heat... I'd be overwhelmed." Dan said quietly, already feeling some slick slipping out of him. He moaned softly at the feeling, and squirmed his legs as he blushed. Phil didn't seem to mind though, he just leant down, starting to press small kisses along Dan's neck, making the Omega moan quietly. "S-sorry... My neck's kind of sensitive..." Dan mumbled, squirming again as more and more slick escaped him. He could feel himself getting hard, a feeling of desperation washing over him. So this was what heat was like.

"Its okay, don't be shy... I want to make you feel good... Your moans are so sweet... I just want to claim you right now." Phil purred into Dan's ear, making him whimper and press his legs together as Phil's hand trailed south. "You want me to touch you, Dan?" The Prince asked, chuckling softly. "You're so desperate already..."

"Please Phil..." Dan whined, panting as he tugged on the Alpha's hair. "Knot me up, claim me, become my mate... I need you... You don't know how much I need you inside me right now..." Dan begged, spreading his legs wide and moaning as Phil's palm connected with his crotch. He instantly thrusted up, craving more friction, more _everything._

"Sh, baby..." Phil cooed, gently stroking Dan through the suit trousers. "I'll be inside soon..." He whispered, smirking a little as he slid off Dan's jacket, and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Dan shivered as his shirt was pulled aside, but not taken off. It exposed his torso, making him feel shy, and a little vulnerable as Phil's teasing fingers dragged over his nipple. He whined about being teased, and was relieved when it was soon over.

Phil quickly slid Dan's shirt off, and moved to the trousers. His fingers were still rubbing him through the material, making Dan whine as the trousers were pulled down. Of course, he hadn't been wearing any underwear. He knew if he found a mate, it would be the easiest to wear as little as possible. Which was why, when Phil pulled down his trousers, his erection sprung free.

The Omega groaned softly as the trousers were thrown to the floor. He yelped quietly as Phil took his head into his mouth, hating this teasing. The Prince knew what he needed, yet he still beated around the bush. It was unfair! "Phil." Dan whined, panting as he spread his legs even further and bucked into the Prince's mouth. Sure, it felt good. But he wouldn't be satisfied until he had Phil's knot inside him, mating them, filling him up so good.

"Patience..." Phil chuckled, lapping at Dan's tip. The Omega felt something pulling at his foot, and realised Phil was taking off his shoes, and sucking him as a sort of distraction. He apologized quickly, and helped Phil get undressed as well, as soon as he was naked.

After a few minutes of fumbling, they both lay bare, their legs tangled as Phil's lips pressed firmly to Dan's. The Omega whimpered softly as he was pushed back against the pillows, his legs being spread by Phil. "Knot me up Phil..." Dan begged quietly, his hole twitching slightly as more slick spilled out. He panted and watched as Phil hungrily eyes the slick that was pouring out of him. He seemed to enjoy watching it, so Dan would have to remember that later. He couldn't then, though. He was too desperate. It was his first heat, and he needed the sweet release of being filled to the brim.

He didn't have to wait long. Soon, Phil was grabbing Dan's hips and gently pushing inside, groaning at how tight he was. All the Omega could do was yelp and moan repeatedly as he begged for more, begged for Phil's knot to fill him up, begged to be claimed. Phil quickly fulfilled his request, starting to thrust inside Dan. The boy just couldn't keep quiet, he just kept moaning loudly and tried to spread his legs even more, like a dirty whore on the streets. Phil didn't seem to think any less of him though, in fact, his moans seemed to turn him on, make him go faster, harder.

Dan faintly registered the sound of the headboard hitting the wall with every thrust, but he couldn't care who heard them at that moment, because he was close. He could tell Phil was too. So, he moaned out a quick warning, before he came all over his chest, screaming Phil's name. The pleasure was immense, overwhelming. Dan had never experienced anything like it.

His orgasm seemed to push Phil over the edge as well, and the Alpha's knot was soon filling Dan up, pushing him into his second, third, fourth orgasm. He just kept going. Phil's knot inside him was like a sort of trigger. Dan wouldn't stop coming until the Alpha's knot deflated. Depending on how strong his body was, the knot could last from a few seconds up to half an hour. Though, the average time was a couple of minutes. Only Alpha's with immense strength could last over twenty.

Dan wondered how it would feel like for an Alpha to knot someone up, to be continuously coming, like Dan. Except, the pleasure would continue, instead of spiking, dying down, then building up again. A continuous orgasm would feel wonderful. Especially since Phil's knot didn't deflate for fifteen minutes. To Dan it felt like years of continuously building up, then releasing. It was so good, but so tiring.

When Phil pulled his knot out, Dan whimpered, but luckily the rest of Phil stayed inside him. It felt too nice, Dan didn't want him to leave. Though he supposed that was just because they were mates now. It didn't matter. All that mattered, was that Phil rolled onto his side next to him, and wrapped his hands around Dan's waist, all the while still inside.

It felt nice, right, laying in Phil's arms like this. But then a thought dawned on him, and Dan slowly blinked his eyes open. "We can't stay like this forever, you have to go find the rest of your mates..." Dan said quietly, yawning and rubbing his eyes before he cuddled into Phil. "Its alright, I don't mind as long as you hold me when you come back..." He said tiredly, yawning yet again, and wishing he could stay with Phil forever, just like this.

"I'm satisfied..." The Prince said slowly. "I only want you..."

Oh. He was the only one?

He would get all of Phil's affection and love? He would be the only one to bear Phil's wonderful children. He'd be the only one for everything. Phil's only mate. It was so rare, Dan hadn't heard of an Alpha only having one mate in over a century... And Phil had picked him? Just... Wow.

"I love you..." Dan whispered quietly, but Phil was already asleep.

**Omg haaaai XD I'm sorry this is soooo late (I literally started this on Friday guys D: ) but its really long and I was stressing about it cus I was afraid none of you are going to bother with it.**

**Anyways, this might have more parts if you guys want (they'll be much shorter than this though, I just felt like I should end it as a oneshot, just in case I decide I don't want to do anymore.). I think there might be some other parts that can be read by themselves, I dunno. I'm thinking of turning this into a side project if anyone's interested.**

**Okay, I think that's it! :) I haven't been procrastinating or anything the last couple of days, I've been working on this! So I'm not as lazy as you think!**

**As always,**

**Remember to R&R, Follow if you want more, and Favourite if you enjoyed this fic!**


End file.
